A refrigerator is a home appliance providing a low-temperature storage that can be opened and closed by a door for storing foods at a low temperature. To this end, the storage of the refrigerator is chilled by using air which is cooled by heat exchange with refrigerant in a refrigeration cycle.
Along with the change of people's eating patterns and preference, large and multifunctional refrigerators have been introduced, and various comfortable structures have been added to refrigerators.